1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures for trolling and casting and particularly is directed to a tail-wiggling artificial worm combined with a stabilizer plug construction for preventing undesirable spinning of the lure and also skimming thereof along the surface of the water at all trolling speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning of the lure when using artificial bait designed for wiggling is an often encountered problem particularly when trolling at relatively high speeds. Also, such artificial bait formed as plastic worms having elongated tails, which depend for their attractiveness to fish on a wiggling movement imparted to the tails when drawn through the water, may come to the surface and lie on their sides when trolling instead of performing as intended. This undesirable spinning of a tail-wiggling worm in addition to reducing the effectiveness of the lure also causes twisting and tangling of the fishing line even when swivel connections are employed. The failure of these swivel connections is one of the drawbacks in using a lure designed specifically for spinning. The twisting weakens the line and increases the likelihood of tangling especially between two parallel lines when trolling therewith from the same boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,062, granted Mar. 21, 1972 to Troyer suggests the use of a tubular body having an unobstructed bore with the fish hook and line swivel attached at opposite ends of the body. Various structural features are incorporated in the body to create an effective water-reactive surface or end face. The latter reacts with the water as the lure is being pulled therethrough to constantly change the depth and direction of the lure and provide a very lively action in the form of (1) a vertical rocking motion of the lure about a longitudinal axis defined by an imaginary line interconnecting the point of line attachment and the point of hook attachment on the body, (2) a swinging or lateral movement of the rear of the lure relative to the line attachment point, (3) a rotative movement, and (4) infinite combinations of the above actions. One of the tubular body constructions, namely that shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 of the Troyer patent, closely resembles the hereinafter described stabilizer plug. However, when my plug is combined with the tail-wiggling artificial worm in accordance with this invention, it has been found to act as a stabilizing and orientating means for the hook and artificial worm in a manner contrary to that described in the patent and hereinbefore outlined but instead prevents spinning and surface skimming of the lure and enables the worm to provide its desired tail-wiggling action.